XMen
by shimokara
Summary: What happens when a new member is recuirted by the XMen? What about the new enemies that lurk in the darkness?
1. The New Girl

A/N: This is my first X-Men RPG so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or any of the wonderful characters with in it.

Rating: PG for now…may change in the future

Pairings: Amber/Raien, Kurt/Raine, and Rogue/Lloyd

**X-Men**

**Chapter 1: The New Girl**

Amber walked up to the rusty gates and peered through to see an old mansion. She reached a hand slowly into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She slowly opened the paper and read the name printed boldly on the it _'The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning.'_ Amber looked at a metal sign not far from the gate that said the same thing.

Slowly she opened the gate and walked to the mansion. She walked up to the huge double doors, and stopped peering straight up to where the doors met the wall. Amber then looked straight. She knocked on the door three times. She waited about five minutes then turned around and started to walk off, but when she stepped onto the grass the two huge doors slowly opened.

Amber turned around startled to find that no one was there. She walked slowly towards the doors daring herself to move on and see what was going on. She walked inside the building to the middle of the room and stared at the three people before her.

One of them had blue hair that was fixed to look like a wolverine. He wore a brown cowboy hat with loose blue jeans, and a stripped shirt. Next to him stood a bald-headed man in a wheelchair. His elbows rested on the arms of his wheelchair as she saw the 'We've been waiting for you' look in his eyes. The one next to him was a woman. An African American. Her long white hair was tied in a bun and her glasses near the tip of her nose as her brown eyes stared happily at the girl before her.

"Welcome, Amber to the Xavier Institute for higher Learning. I am Professor Xavier, this gentlemen next to me is Logan, and this is…" The man in the wheelchair said.

"How did you know my name?" Amber asked.

"This is a school for mutants. You are a mutant, and I know you know," Professor said.

"I mutant? You mean those powers I have right?" Amber asked letting out a sigh.

"Look you are welcome to stay here and live with others like you, or you can leave now. We are not here to force you to stay, but to help you with your powers." Professor said waiting for the girl's answer.

"I think I'll stay," Amber said.

"Ok, I'll get someone to show you to your room," Xavier said smiling.

"I will do it Professor hommie," A black and red I'd man walked in.

He wore a brown trench coat with a black shirt underneath. He had tight blue jeans that were somewhat torn.

"Ok, show her, her room," Professor Xavier turned his wheelchair and wheeled away.

"Hey, the names Gambit. Who are you, chere?" Gambit stepped closer to Amber.

"I'm Amber…Amber Muun," She said staring into his black and red eyes.

"So what are your powers?" Gambit began walking away.

Amber ran a little to catch up, "I control shadow. I can't make it, but I can turn it into anything I want," Amber was quiet.

"Come on lighten up. Everyone here is nice. You don't have to be shy," He said stopping and stared at her.

Gambit put a finger on the bottom of Amber's chin and lifted it up so that she was staring into his eyes. He brought his face closer to hers so that their lips almost touched. Amber's face became a bright red as the man before her brushed his lips against hers.

"Gambit, what are you doing?" A voice called out from down the hall.

Another person came walking down the hall.

"Hey, Lloyd hommie This is Amber, she's new here," Gambit pointed to the girl next to him.

"Hey, the names Lloyd. Welcome to the Institute," Lloyd put a hand on the girl's shoulder and whispered into her ear, "If he ever bothers just come find me or Logan, ok."

"Ok, I will."

"Now why did you have to do that?" Gambit asked almost pouting, "Come on I better take you to you room, so you can put your stuff there."

"Lloyd, hey, who's the girl?" A girl with brown hair and two thick white strips in the front walked up to Lloyd and kissed him on his cheek.

"Oh, this is Amber. She just got here today. Gambit's taking her to her room," Lloyd smiled.

"Oh, Gambit don't try anything." The girl said, "I'm Rogue. Nice to meet you."

"Um…you too…" Amber said.

"Don't let Gambit get to you. He's a big flirt. He tries to get a girl, but always seems to find others," Rogue perked an eyebrow, "What did he do?"

"He…um…he kissed me…" Amber blushed again.

Rogue let out a sigh, "Gambit she's new here you could get to know her first."

"Come on Rogue. It was just a kiss. Are you jealous?" Gambit smiled.

"No! Why would I be jealous? I broke up with you remember. Besides I have Lloyd now," Rogue said turning around in anger and storming off.

"Rogue? Wait for me," Lloyd ran off and walked with Rogue.

"Come on," Gambit smiled an evil smile, "So do you have a boyfriend?"

"Um…no I don't. No one liked me because I am a mutant," Amber sighed.

"Oh, come on. A pretty girl like you needs a boyfriend."

Amber's face turned bright red once again. She looked down, too shy to stare at the man before her. Gambit once again lifted her head and brushed his lips against hers again. Amber felt her face turn red again.

"Gambit?" Professor Xavier said rolling towards the two mutants in his wheelchair, "You're suppose to be showing amber her room, not kissing her. Please behave yourself."

"Sorry Professor X. I won't do it again." Gambit grabbed Amber's wrist and pulled her to the dorm rooms where the girls were staying.

He walked up to a door and opened it, "This is your room."

"It is? Wow, it's huge…" Amber said stepping in and turning around in a circle to get a good look at her new room.

"You've never seen a room this big before?" Gambit asked closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, well. I lived with a family who didn't exactly take care of me. This room is three times the size of my old room. Our house was probably as big as…" Amber tried to compare her house to one of the objects here.

"The pool? It's 50 feet in length." Gambit said placing a hand on Amber's shoulder.

"Yeah…as big as the pool…that is a really big pool." Amber said heading for the door.

Gambit grabbed Amber's arm and brought her back towards him. Amber twirled in a circle towards him then landed her hands on his chest and her head resting on her hands. Amber looked up at Gambit who was smiling. Amber started blushing.

"Do you dance?" He asked.

"No. I…I can't…I don't know how…" Amber said.

"Then I'll teach you…" Gambit placed Amber's hands in their correct spots, "There's no music so I'm going to teach you without using any beats…"

"Um…ok…"

Gambit began moving across the floor of Amber's room. Amber stumbled as she tried to keep up with him. Gambit just laughed. He led her and himself to her bed, and laid her on it. Gambit fell on top of her still laughing. Amber looked at the strange red and black eyed man before her.

"Can you get off?" Amber asked unable to move.

Gambit grabbed Amber's arms and placed them over her head. He began kissing her lips roughly. Then he moved towards her neck, nipping at it. The nipping soon turned into biting, and kissing. Amber moaned as the man lapped at the blood that slowly dripped down her neck from when he bit her.

Gambit went to take Amber's clothes off, but amber got free from his grasp.

"It's way too soon…" She said trying to get him off of her.

"I thought you were enjoying it. That moan sure told me you were…" Gambit smiled, and went to bite Amber's neck again, but was stopped when he went flying across the room.

Gambit was soon surrounded by darkness. Amber stared at him angrily, her eyes flashed a red color then changed back to black, but it didn't stay black for long. Soon her eye color was completely red. She formed the darkness into a cage, and it gradually got smaller as Gambit struggled to get out.

"Chere! What are you doing?" He said frantically.

Amber didn't say a thing. She almost closed her hand all the way, but stopped. Her eyes flashed again this time changing back to black, and staying that way. Amber held her head wondering what happened. The cage around gambit disappeared, and he just sat where he was staring at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked reaching a hand towards her.

"Please, don't touch me…don't come near me…" Amber back away slowly staring at her hands in fear.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked standing up, and taking a step towards her.

"Please, don't come any closer…I don't know what I will do this time…I will tell you if you please step back…"

Gambit took a few steps back, and leaned against the door to her room, "Now what the hell is wrong?"

"When I was younger I was almost raped by a man. I was so frightened my powers took control of me, and when it does my eyes turn a different color…red to be exact…and it causes me to lose control of myself. That's the only part of me I can't control. I try to avoid people so that this problem doesn't happen again. It only truly happens when I'm angry or frightened."

"The Professor can help you with that problem…" Gambit said coming towards her again.

"No…no one can help me…" Amber said falling on her knees to the ground.

Amber felt tears. Her painful memories from that horrible day. The day she found out she was a mutant. She tried so hard to forget, but something or someone always brings them back.

Gambit wrapped an arm around Amber's shoulders and lifted her to her feet. He walked her out of her door, and to the Professor's office.

"Yes…what is it?" He asked opening the door.

"Professor can you help her?" Gambit asked.

"Sit her on the chair over there. I will try."

Gambit put Amber on the chair. Professor put a hand on her forehead, and placed the other hand on his own forehead. He closed his eyes, and searched her mind. He saw the memory of what happened to her so long ago. He then saw something else. It was a battle between her and her feelings of anger and fear. She seemed to be losing.

The professor sent a telekinetic wave at the two feelings and destroyed them. The girl's mind was so dark and mysterious before, now it was bright. She seemed to be happy again. The Professor took his hand away from Amber's forehead, and opened his eyes dropping his other hand as well.

"The problem should be fixed. Your feelings cannot control your powers anymore. If you are frightened you will now have to concentrate to bring your powers to life. You eyes should also stay the same color too. So don't you worry about that."

"Um…thanks I guess…" Amber replied, "Can I go now?"

The professor nodded, and Amber left the room. Gambit went to follow but was stopped by the professor.

"Gambit let her be…she just got here. We don't want to scare her away. We are here to help her. So behave…"

Gambit frowned, but knew it was true. He then nodded and left the room. He walked down the hall towards the kitchen. When he got there he saw Amber talking with Lloyd, Kurt, and Raine.

"I'm Amber…" She said kinda shy.

"I'm Lloyd. Nice to meet you. This is my half-sister Raine, and this is Kurt." Lloyd smiled shaking Amber's hand.

"Great…more people…" Raine sighed and left the room.

Amber looked at her confused.

"Don't mind her. She doesn't like people that much. Just stay out of her way and you will get along with her just fine."

Amber nodded, "Ok, I will take that advice."

"Has anybody shown you around yet?" Lloyd asked smiling a friendly smile.

"No. Not yet." Amber said shaking her head.

"Ok. We will then…" Lloyd grabbed Amber's wrist and drug her throughout the Institute.

He showed her the Medlab, the Kitchen, both dorm areas, the rec. room, the Professor's office, and lastly the pool area. Although amber knew where most of the stuff she was shown were she didn't say a thing, and just let them lead her.

Lloyd and Kurt dragged Amber outside to the pool area where most of the mutants were. Some of the people glanced over, and saw Lloyd and Kurt with the new girl. Those mutants got up, and walked over to the three.

"Hey! Are you new here?" One of them asked. This one was a girl. She had long red air, and green eyes.

"Y…yeah…I…I…am…"

"Oh, come on. Don't be nervous. We're friends." The other on said. This on was a boy with brown hair, and red sunglasses.

"This is Scott and Jean." Lloyd said then whispered in Amber's ear, "They can get annoying sometimes. Jean is a telepath, and Scott can shoot red eye beams from his eyes. That's why he wears those glasses all the time. So don't take off his glasses unless it's important."

Amber nodded her head. She felt Lloyd's warm breath as it hit her ear. Lloyd once again dragged her by her wrist. This time he brought her towards the pool. Amber looked at everyone who was swimming.

"Hey! Everyone! We have a new mutant here! Her names Amber!" Lloyd said catching everyone's attention.

"Hey!" Gambit whispered from directly behind her. Amber felt his warm breath against her neck.

Amber screamed and jumped when two firm hands wrapped themselves around her waist. Lloyd stared at Gambit. What the hell is he going to do? Gambit picked Amber up, and dropped her in the pool. He then jumped in after her.

When Amber reached the surface of the water with Gambit she slapped him as hard as she could across his right cheek. Gambit screamed in pain as a handprint began to form on his face.

Everyone stared at Amber then at Gambit.

"Gambit got Bitch Slapped!" Someone said laughing, "Damn! Are you gonna take that from a girl Gambit!"

Gambit shook his head. He grabbed Amber's wrist and held a tight grip around it. His eyes were burning with anger as he bent her wrist back. Amber opened her mouth to scream in pain, but was stopped when someone roughly kissed her.

Amber stared at Gambit. His eyes were closed yet you could still tell that he was angry. Gambit forced his tongue down her throat then roughly played with her tongue. Amber tried to pull away, but she was stuck between Gambit and the edge of the pool.

Gambit finally pulled away, and stared at Amber. Amber looked at him with confusion, but she was also scared. Lloyd who doesn't like water kicked Gambit away from her. He then reached a hand out to help her out. Amber grabbed Lloyd's hand and was hoisted up out of the water, and onto the smooth pavement that surrounded the pool.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why'd he do that for?" She asked expecting an answer.

"I honestly don't know. He's never done that before." Lloyd said surprised.

Amber looked around. Everyone was now staring at her, and she really didn't like it.

"Can I go inside, please?" she asked.

Lloyd noticed she was very uncomfortable and shook his head. He led her to the dressing room, and grabbed her a towel. Amber took the towel from Lloyd, and wrapped it around her soaked body. Lloyd then led her to the kitchen where he grabbed both of them a drink.

"So, why aren't you going back to the pool?" She asked.

"I hate water." Lloyd stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"How can you hate water?" Amber's never exactly met anyone who hated water before.

"You will find out one day."

"Why can't you tell me now?" Amber pleaded.

"Because you will find out one day…"

"But I wanna know now…"

"Well, you'll just have to wait," Lloyd touched Amber lightly on her nose, then he left the kitchen.

"What do I do now?" Amber said talking to herself.

"You could go with me to the Danger Room. We need to test you on your powers. It's just simple training."

Amber turned around to see the blue haired man from before.

"Do I have to now?"

"What I said was more of an order, kid. You've got no choice in the matter. There will also be Raine and Lloyd in there with you."

Amber nodded her head, and followed Logan to the Danger Room. The doors opened and Amber stepped in only to find Lloyd and Raine there too. Lloyd turned his head in her direction and smiled.

"Hey, Amber come on over here! Are you ready to train?"

Amber nodded. Lloyd pointed to a tall towed like object in the center of the room.

"Up there is the control center. Logan and Hank will be there controlling everything that happens down here..."

Amber nodded her head once again, and got in her battle stance. There was a loud echoing beep signifying the beginning of their training. Three huge panels on the side closest to Amber opened up and allowed three spike balls to roll out and trample everything in it's path.

Amber looked down underneath the spike balls to see shadow. She smiled and took the shadow. She held her hands apart from eachother creating separate shadow balls. She then combined them to form a huge light sword.

Amber swung the sword, which sliced two of the three spike balls in half. The third one escaped from Amber's view. She looked around expecting it to come from behind her or in front of her. Then there was a loud crash. The spike ball suddenly appeared next to her.

Amber had no time to dodge. All she could do was let it hit her. the shadow she had gathered earlier was gone and it would take too long to get it back. The spike part of the metal spike ball had skinned across Amber's arm causing her to whimper in pain. Before Amber realized the spike ball was coming back for another attack.

"Amber! Look out!" Lloyd suddenly turned into a black metal panther and knocked Amber out of the way.

Amber hit the ground of the Danger Room pretty hard, and had lost her vision for a few seconds. When she finally got it back she saw the panther tearing the spike ball to shreds.

'Where did that thing come from? It's so pretty!' Amber thought admiring the panther in front of her.

When the spike ball was destroyed the panther turned back into Lloyd. Amber gasped at this.

"You were that really pretty panther?" She said now figuring that's why he didn't like water.

"Yeah…are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just a scratch."

"Here let me look at it…" Lloyd grabbed Amber's arm.

The flesh had been torn, and she was bleeding badly.

"Just a scratch, eh? It's not a serious wound, but the bleeding is bad," Lloyd tore a piece of the sleeve of his shirt and wrapped up Amber's wound.

Amber closed her eyes and clenched her teeth in pain. Lloyd noticed and smiled.

"This should hold the bleeding until the training is over…"

"Thanks…" Amber stared at him.

Lloyd stood up and held a hand towards Amber. Amber grabbed his hand and stood up.

"Hey! Could use a little help here!" Raine shouted from the other end of the Danger Room.

Four worm like objects were squirming around Raine as she tried to hit them with her fists and feet. Lloyd looked at Amber. She stared at him. She was ready to fight again. Injured or not.

"Are you sure you can fight with that injury?"

"Who knows…I'll live though. This one injury isn't enough to kill me…"

Amber walked pasted Lloyd towards Raine. Lloyd soon followed. Amber gathered shadow in her uninjured hand and formed that into a sword.

"You like swords, huh?" Lloyd asked smiling.

"Yeah. Swords and staffs are my most favorite weapons besides guns and knives…"

Amber ran for one of the worm like objects, and sliced it in half. Half of the body fell to the ground with a thud, the other half hung from the wall. Lloyd smiled evil at two of them.

Their attention seemed to be on Amber now. He turned into his panther form and lunged at the two objects. His claws dug deep inside their metal bodies, cutting the wire. Electricity shot out from the two. Raine, Amber, and Lloyd each ran away, and hid as the two exploded causing the last one to explode as well.

"Man! That was awesome! Good job you guys!" Lloyd said happily.

Amber smiled, "That was fun!"

Raine shook her head, "I'm surrounded by idiots…"

"Come on sis, you know you liked fighting them…"

"But that doesn't explain the fact that I am surrounded by idiots…"

"Ok, you guys…good job…"

Hank's voice echoed through the room as he spoke into a small microphone in the control room.

"You are free to go now…Amber we would like to speak to you…"

"Did I do something wrong?" Amber asked Lloyd.

"Not that I know of…hey, maybe it's good news…" Lloyd patted Amber on her shoulders, "It was nice training with you though."

Amber smiled and walked towards the group of people who were standing in front of the entrance to the Control Room.

"You did very good with the training, but you need to keep your guard up."

"Yeah, sorry. That happens to me sometimes."

"We'll help you so it won't happen again. If that was a real battle you could have been killed…if not for Lloyd…"

"I know…can I go now? I'm really thirsty…"

"You are dismissed…"

With that said Amber walked off towards the kitchen. She went up to the doorway and stopped. A group of people stood in the center of the room talking. Amber hesitated. She doesn't like a lot of people.

Amber turned around to walk away when she bumped into someone. She looked up to see a smiling Gambit. Amber blushed slightly with embarrassment before she stood back up.

"Sorry 'bout that…" She said going to walk away.

"It's ok…hey do you want to go outside. It's stuffy in here, and it's kinda boring when you're by yourself."

Amber stopped and stared at Gambit. Could she trust him to not do anything? Not really, but hey, she was bored.

"Sure I'll go…"

Gambit grabbed Amber's wirst and pulled her next to him. He then moved his hand down from her wrist and into her hand. She looked down towards their hands. Does he like her or something?

"Um…you're holding my…um…hand…"

"I know," Gambit said cheerfully as they both walked outside.

Amber listened to the chirping of the birds, and she felt the light breeze that swept across the earth. Gambit stared at the girl next to him. He saw as she looked around watching the birds and other small animals playing on the ground.

"Come on. I want to show you something…"

Amber allowed Gambit to lead her into the woods behind the Institute. They both dodged trees before a small cabin appeared.

"What's this doing here?" Amber asked staring at it.

"Well, I honestly don't know. You're the first person I ever really took here. So, do you wanna go inside?"

Amber hesitated before nodding her head. Gambit ran up to the door and opened it for Amber. He bowed his head and pointed a hand inside.

"Ladies first…"

Amber smiled and walked inside. She looked around. Everything looked neat as if someone came once and a while to clean it. Gambit walked behind Amber and wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's stay the night here? Forget about your room and the other mutants. It'll be just me and you."

Amber blinked in confusion. Did he really like her or was he like the other people? The last time someone said they liked Amber she almost ended up getting jumped by their friends. Everyone where she used to live knew she was a mutant, and they all teased and threw rocks at her because of it. She always dreamed of just becoming a normal human being instead of the freak…no the monster…that she turned out to be.

End of Chapter 1


	2. The Night in the Cabin

A/N: thanks for all of your review I appreciate it Second chapter up ready. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or any of the wonderful characters with in it.

Rating: PG for now…may change in the future

Pairings: Amber/Raien, Kurt/Raine, and Rogue/Lloyd

Chapter 2: The night in the Cabin 

Gambit went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Australian Wine. He set it on the coffee table in front of the couch that Amber sat on. He then went to the cupboard and pulled out two wineglasses and went back to the couch. He sat down next to Amber and set both wineglasses down in front of them.

"Do you want some?" He asked trying to take out the cork.

"Never drank anything before…" Amber smiled and took shadow and formed it into a corkscrew.

She stuck it in the cork and pulled it out. Gambit took the cork from her and placed it next to the wine bottle.

"Well, today's your lucky day. You're 19 right?"

"Yeah…"

"Good. This stuff is great. You'll like it."

Gambit took the wine bottle and poured a half a cup in both glasses. He picked up both glass cups and handed one to Amber. Amber took the wineglass and smiled.

"Toast…" Gambit, said holding his wineglass up in the air.

"To what?" Amber asked copying him.

"To you and me…"

"Ok."

Amber and Gambit hit their glasses together and took a sip. Amber coughed on the wine.

"That's strong…"

Gambit patted Amber on her back trying to get her to stop coughing, "You'll get used to it. I promise."

Amber smiled at the red and black eyed man next to her; "It's good though…"

Gambit smiled back causing Amber to blush slightly. When Amber realized this she turned so that her back was facing Gambit. This only made Gambit smile even wider. He wrapped his hands around Amber's waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"It's ok…" Gambit whispered.

Amber felt moist lips touch the side of her cheek. Her face only became a brighter red after he kissed her.

"Mon chere…" Gambit whispered again.

"What?"

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Good. Come on let's go"

Gambit stood up and grabbed Amber by her wrist. When he pulled her to her feet she ended up landing on his chest. When Amber realized what had happened Gambit held her in an embrace.

"It's getting late," Amber said trying to escape from Gambit's hug.

"That's ok. We can stay the night here."

Gambit let go of Amber and led her to one of the rooms near the back of the cabin. He opened the door revealing a small room with a bed and a dresser. Amber looked up at Gambit.

"You're sleeping on the floor then."

"How about this…"

Gambit went over to the bed and sat down. He motioned for her to come sit next to him. Amber stared at him confused, but did as he said. If he did anything she would hit him so hard he wouldn't wake up until morning.

Amber sat down and stared into Gambit's eyes trying to find out what he was thinking. Gambit smiled and pushed Amber down on the bed. He put her hands over her head, then laid on top of her.

Amber tried to use her powers on him, but she couldn't find any shadow to use. Amber stared up at Gambit fear in her eyes. Gambit noticed this and sighed. He then rolled off of her. Amber sat up and stared at him still scared.

"I'm sorry Mon chere. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"It's ok I guess"

"You're not going to runaway?" Gambit asked as if he was expecting her to.

"No, why would I? I mean you did stop…"

"Because that's what most girls do."

"You're a whore aren't you?"

"No…"

"Yes you are…"

"Fine I am, but you can't blame a guy for loving girls."

"Whatever…" Amber said almost annoyed.

Amber rested on her side and made sure her back was to Gambit. She doesn't no what he would do if she was facing him. Gambit smiled and laid behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Amber shot up and stared at him, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I was just…"

"Whore…"

"Would you stop saying that?"

"Why? It's fun because you get so worked up about it."

"That's not right…"

"I know."

Gambit smiled an evil smile as he stared at Amber. He sat up and pushed her down on the bed but this time he started tickling her sides. Amber laughed helplessly as she tried to escape Gambit's grip.

When Gambit finally stopped tickling the shadow manipulator and she had stopped laughing, they stared at eachother wondering what the other would do next. Amber let out a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Ok, lets go to bed then."

Amber rolled on her side and closed her eyes. She yawned one last time before she drifted into sleep. Gambit wasn't tired so he just laid next to her with his arm wrapped around her waist. When Gambit finally fell asleep, there was a loud bang on the front door of the cabin.

Gambit opened his eyes sleepily before he got up and answered the door.

"Hello?" He asked, peeking his head out.

"What makes me think that you have Amber in there?" Lloyd asked as he pushed Gambit away from the door and walked inside.

"Because she is?"

Lloyd brushed past Gambit and towards the bedroom in the back. When he opened the door he found Amber sleeping with her clothes still on.

'Man, I thought he really went over the limit. That's good.'

Lloyd walked up to the sleeping Amber and tapped her on her shoulder. Amber opened her eyes and stared at Lloyd wondering how long he's been there.

"Come on. I'm taking you back to the mansion."

"But…"

"No buts you're coming. Breath really fast."

"What for?" Amber asked.

"Just do it."

Amber breathed out at Lloyd. He sniffed it and knew she had been drinking.

"that fucking bastard." Was his only reply

When the two of them came out of the room Lloyd gave a warning glare at Gambit.

"She's still new here, and she's underage." Lloyd whispered as they past the red and black eyed man.

"I know, but we weren't going to do anything."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

Gambit sighed and sat on the couch in the living room. Lloyd shut the door behind him and Amber.

"Why did he have to do that?" Gambit asked talking to himself.

Meanwhile Lloyd walked with Amber back to the Institute. When they made it to the pool area Lloyd stopped. Amber stopped, turned around, and stared at him confused.

"Look. Me and Gambit are good friends, but there are some things you need to know about him."

"Like what?"

"Well…actually why don't you talk to Rogue? She used to go out with him. She can tell you anything you need to know about him."

"Has he done something bad?"

"I'm not going to say a thing. He's a friend and I really don't want to talk about him behind his back. But I can tell you to be careful. You may get your feelings hurt."

With that said Lloyd left Amber alone confused and puzzled wondering what he meant. When she finally got out of her thinking state she ran towards Lloyd to catch up.

"Where can I find Rogue?"

"She should be in the kitchen around this time."

"Ok, thanks."

Amber ran past Lloyd and into the Institute. She ran past a few people before stopping at the doorway to see Rogue drinking a soda.

"Rogue?" Amber asked.

"Oh, hi Amber. What do you want?"

"Lloyd told me that you could tell me about Gambit."

"Lloyd told you?"

"Yeah. He said you went out with him."

"I did. So what do you want to know?"

"Whatever you want to tell about him."

"Well, he's a big flirt. If you go out with him always expect him to flirt with someone else. If he kisses you he thinks you'll sleep with him. When we were going out he left for over a year. That's why I broke up with him."

"Does he always do that?"

"Yeah. It's Gambit. He won't ever change."

"I guess that's what Lloyd meant when he said to expect my feelings to be hurt."

"He told you that?"

"Yeah."

"It's a good thing. It's true too. I got my feelings hurt."

"Is that why you broke up with him?"

"Yeah. When he left I just couldn't handle it. He left and didn't tell me where he was going, and when he came back he acted like he never left. I couldn't take it anymore."

"Is that why you're with Lloyd now?"

Rogue's eyes widened at this question, "Why would you say that?"

"Well, what you said earlier. You have Lloyd now…"

"Oh, that. I said that to see how Gambit would react."

Amber sighed, "Gambit is a nice guy though. Lloyd…Lloyd is like a brother I never had. He's really nice and protective."

"Really. Do you have any family?"

"I do. My parents…they were never really there for me. They didn't like me because of my eyes. I was born with black eyes, and they couldn't handle that."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't have to worry about that now. Everyone here is like family. They treat you like you were their sister."

"I hope."

"I think I'm going to go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning during breakfast."

"Ok. Thanks for the advise and stuff."

"You're welcome. Oh yeah. Breakfast is around 10:00 in the dinning room. If you're late you might not get any food."

"Ten? I don't wake up until around twelve."

"If I don't see you there, I'll ask Lloyd to snag you some food for when you do."

"Ok, thanks."

Rogue left the room and headed up the stairs. Amber sat in the empty kitchen wondering what she could do now. She looked around hearing footsteps coming her way. As fun as this place was it was really scary at night, but she would get used to it.

"Your still awake?"

"I hope I'm awake."

Lloyd walked into the kitchen, "Did you talk to Rogue?"

"Yeah. She told me everything."

"So now you know."

"Yep, but there's still something about him that I can't quite put my finger on. Something that nobody knows about him."

"Really now?"

"Yeah."

"Come on. You better go to bed before Logan comes this way."

"Why?"

"Do you really want to find out?"

"No."

Lloyd led Amber up the stairs and to her room. He opened the door and turned on the light for her. He waited for her to lay down and cover up in her bed before he turned off the light.

"Night. See you at breakfast."

"Night…"

Lloyd then shut the door and left for his own room. How many more people were they going to get here? They don't have anymore rooms that he knows of.

Lloyd walked sleepily to his room. Tomorrow he would go to the club, and stay out all night long. And somehow he will figure out a way to tell Rogue how he truly feels for her.

'I wonder if Amber goes to clubs…no I seriously doubt that. The way she dresses they wouldn't let her in.' Lloyd as he landed on his bed.

(Time Jump-the next day- morning time)

An alarm clock sounded close to Amber's head. She woke up sleepily.

"What the hell?" She said hitting the button on the alarm clock, "Where did this come from?"

'Breakfast is almost ready if you want to come down and eat with everyone.' The professor said telepathically.

'One second. Let me get dressed.' Amber thought.

'Take your time. There's no need to rush.'

'Ok…'

Amber opened the drawers on the dresser near her door. She pulled out a black netted shirt with red sleeves. She pulled out another black shirt that she wears under her netted shirt. On her shirt in red with white surrounding it. It said 'SPOILED' in big letters. She then pulled out black pants with two red stripes on the outer part of the legs. Amber quickly put on her outfit then walked downstairs to the kitchen. When she entered the dinning room everyone stopped doing what they were doing and stared at her.

"Everyone. This is Amber Muun. She just got here yesterday so I expect all of you to make her feel at home. Amber your seat is next to Lloyd."

"Um…ok…"

"Hey. Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yeah. The bed was really comfy."

Lloyd handed Amber a plate, "Take what you'll eat."

"Ok." She took the plate from Lloyd and grabbed a couple pieces of bacon and one slice of buttered toast, "Thanks for all of your help. I appreciate it."

"Anything for a new student here. If you ever need anything or if you need help finding something just ask me, Hank, Logan, Raine, or Rogue. One of us will help you."

"Ok, I'll keep that in thought."

When Amber finished her food Lloyd took her plate. He brought it to the sink and rinsed it out.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but you're new here."

"So. That doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does."

"Fine it does, but you still didn't have to."

"Hey, Raine and I are going to the club tonight. Do you want to come?"

"The…club…um…well…I…"

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"Ok…I'll go…"

"I want to go too." Kurt said.

"Ok, fine. Anything to shut you up."

End of Chapter 2


	3. The Club

A/N: Thank you for your reviews and replies. Chapter three is here. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I will never own X-men Evolution or the characters within the story.

Rating: PG13

Pairings: Raine/Kurt, Raien/Amber, and Lloyd/Rogue

Chapter three: The Club 

Amber walked around the Institute waiting for the sun to disappear and the moon to show itself so she could go to the club. It was fun meeting guys there although she can't dance, she would talk to them. Although Lloyd wasn't happy anymore, now that Kurt was going; he was excited to go someplace other than the Institute.

"What to do…what to do…" Amber said as she walked by the rec. room.

Amber peeked in slightly to find Gambit sitting on the couch alone. She decided to see what was up with him. This is the first time she saw him sad. Amber took a seat next to the red and black eyed man.

"What's wrong?"

"None of the girls here like me. All I wanted to do was…"

"I honestly don't want to know what you wanted to do, but you need to stop flirting."

"Wha…What are you talking about?"

"You need to stop flirting. Rogue told me a lot about you."

"It was all bad wasn't it?"

"No."

Amber couldn't say yes. He would be even more depressed than he was before.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Are you lying?"

"No."

Gambit had a thoughtful look in his eye. He knew she was lying, but he wanted her to say it. He moved closer to her, leaving her about an inch of movement left. He brought his head closer to hers.

Amber back away slowly knowing what he was going to do. This made Gambit smile and move closer this time she had no way of moving. He brought his head closer to hers this time inches away. She could feel his warm breath on her skin as he kissed her roughly. He then pulled away.

"Now, are you lying to me?"

"No…"

Once again Gambit kissed her, but this time he forced his tongue in her mouth. Once again he pull away leaving Amber breathless.

"Now I'll ask you again. Next time I'm going all the way. Are you lying."

"No."

Gambit slid her down off of her sitting position so that she lay on her back. He rested on top of her kissing her roughly and sliding his hand slowly up her shirt as she tried to escape from him.

"Gambit! Gambit get off! Please get off!"

Lloyd heard the screams from the kitchen. He looked around trying to figure out which direction it was coming from. He turned into his metal panther form and listened again. He then started running towards the rec. room area.

Amber felt her fear kicking in. It was just like before. Just like the time in the alleyway. The time her powers first showed, and the first time she ever really killed anyone. Amber began to freak out. She felt herself being carried away although this time she could control her powers.

Amber took both hers and Gambit's shadow and made it into a staff just like Gambit's. Although she couldn't grasp it to hold it she could control it mentally. Amber had the staff over Gambit's head and…well…let's just say it knocked him out cold.

Amber pushed Gambit off of her and onto the floor. She sat up breathing heavily as she fixed her shirt. This wasn't good. Hopefully she didn't…what was she thinking…she wouldn't kill anyone anymore.

Lloyd came into the room in his human form; not wanting Amber to freak out because there was a metal panther in the Institute. She would see that part of him during battle one day. He looked around wondering where Gambit was.

"Where's Gambit? I heard your screaming and came to help."

"He's right there…" Amber said sighing as she pointed to the ground.

"Was he about to…"

"Yeah, and I was so scared. I felt like last time, but I knew him."

"What happened last time?"

"It happened when I was fifteen. I was on my way back from getting the groceries so that I had something to eat later that day. The only thing was…I didn't realize I was being watched, and watched closely. When I was walking by an alleyway a hand reached out and pulled me inside. The man told me to be quiet and that he wouldn't hurt me too bad if I didn't scream. Then everything went black. The next thing I knew I was holding shadow with the man lying dead in the alleyway."

"You were almost raped?"

"I guess you could say that." Amber felt her pain coming back.

She saw the painful memory that has plagued her for so long. How much she wished it didn't happen, but nothing can change the past. Lloyd saw tears sliding down her cheeks. Amber didn't realize she had started crying.

Lloyd brought a hand up and wiped away her tears.

"It's ok. Here things like that won't happen to you. Gambit isn't that heartless. He was probably fooling around. If you told him what happen he shouldn't do it again."

"I know, but it's just hard telling people. It brings back those painful memories that I tried so hard to keep hidden within the depths of my mind."

"If anyone ever tries to hurt you or if they hurt you, tell me. I will make sure they don't mess with you or any other girl again."

"Thanks. I will."

"Do you feel better now?" Lloyd said kissing Amber on her forehead.

"Yeah, I do. Thank you."

"Anything for a friend."

"Can I ask you something?"

"It depends on the question."

"Would you consider us friends? You're more like a brother to me. A brother that I never had."

"Fine. You are now my little sister." Lloyd said smiling.

A dark figure loomed outside of the rec. room, in the hall. She ran a hand through her hair before sighing in relief.

'How could I think she liked him? She told me that he was like a brother to her already. So why am I getting so worked up over this?' The girl thought before leaving back to the dorm area.

"Thanks Lloyd. I've never really had a family. They didn't like the fact that I had black eyes." Amber hugged Lloyd friendly.

"Well, your welcome." Lloyd said hugging back.

Gambit walked into the rec. room to see Amber and Lloyd hugging. Gambit felt anger coursing threw his veins as he took a step towards the two.

"Hey Lloyd…" Amber said seeing Gambit.

"What is it?"

"Gambit's here…"

Lloyd pulled away from Amber and stared at Gambit.

"Is this why you took her away from the cabin?" Gambit asked.

"No…"

"Gambit it's nothing like that. Lloyd is like a brother to me. I would never like him like that. Please believe me."

"How can I? I don't know what to believe anymore…"

"It's true Gambit. I was walking by when I heard her." Rogue stepped into the room.

"Rogue?" Lloyd said staring at the young woman before them.

"You heard us?" Amber said confused.

"Yeah, sorry for eavesdropping."

"Oh…it's ok…I do that sometimes too…"

Gambit stared at the wall by Rogue to angry to look her in the eye. What was wrong with him? It's not like this ever happened before cause it has. Why was he getting so worked up over it?

"Gambit?" Amber said softly, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to be alone, that's all. I'm sorry for accusing you Lloyd."

"It's ok. A lot of people jump to conclusions…I would know."

Gambit let out a sigh then left the room. Feeling her spirit being torn Amber followed him.

'I want to make sure he's really ok…' Amber thought as she walked past Rogue.

Rogue reached her hand out quickly and grabbed Amber's wrist.

"Remember everything I told you last night. Keep what I said in mind so if it does happen to you, you won't be so down. You will have to expect something to happen."

With that said Rogue let go of Amber's wrist. Amber smiled and nodded before finally leaving the room…leaving Rogue and Lloyd alone.

Rogue rubbed her arm slightly trying to start a conversation. Lloyd brushed his hand through his hair trying to figure out a way to tell Rogue how he truly feels. Rogue took a step towards him.

"You know. There's been something I've wanted to tell you. For a long time now."

"Same here." Lloyd forced a smile knowing he wasn't sure if he would be able to say it or not.

Amber walked down the hall making sure she was a safe distance from Gambit before walking up to him and start a conversation. Gambit smiled knowing Amber was following him. He walked up the stairs hoping Amber wouldn't catch on. Amber did knowing exactly where he was going because the only thing upstairs was the dorm area where everyone slept.

Gambit walked up to his room, opened the door, and walked inside making sure he closed the door behind him. Amber stopped midway debating if she should knock on the door or not. Amber hesitated before forcing herself to stand in front of Gambit's room. She forced herself to lift her hand up and lightly tap on his door.

Gambit opened the door and peeked his head out. He had a sad expression on his face although he was laughing in his head.

"Yeah…"

"I came to see if you were really ok, but since you lead me to your room I take it you are."

"I didn't lead you to my room. I didn't even notice you were following me."

"Yeah…right…like I'm going to take bullshit like that."

"I swear."

"Whatever."

Gambit smiled slightly at the black eyed girl before him.

"Do you want to come in?"

"So you can rape me? Yeah right, but I think I'll take my chances. You do anything and I swear I'll kill you."

"Ok…ok…I won't I promise."

"I guess I can believe you this time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gambit asked almost angrily.

"Oh nothing, nothing." Amber said trying not to laugh.

Gambit put on the puppy dog face trying to get Amber to tell him.

"That doesn't work with me…unless…you're really cute…then I might make an exception."

"Hey!" Gambit said as if offended.

"What!" Amber said running away.

Gambit chased Amber around his room. They both laughed happily even when Gambit playfully tackled her on his floor. Amber's eyes widened in surprise as Gambit stared at her smiling. Amber's eyes soon softened as she too smiled back.

"Are you having fun?"

"Actually, I am. Oh, no! What time is it?"

"It's 8:00 p.m. Why?" Gambit said helping himself then Amber to their feet.

"Lloyd invited me to the club with him, Raine, and Kurt."

"I want to go."

"You'll have to ask Lloyd. It's his idea and he was the one inviting people."

"Ok, come on. Let's go find him."

Gambit grabbed Amber's hand and walked fast down the hall. Amber stared at Gambit who seemed to be focusing more on her than the stuff in front of him.

"Gambit look out!" Amber shout, but Gambit ended up hitting the small table in the hall.

Gambit went flying through the air and slide across the ground.

"Are you ok?" Amber asked running to his side to help him up.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Gambit said, "Just a little bump on my head."

Gambit smiled rubbing his head. As much as it hurt, it's best not to let the black eyed girl worry about him.

"Come on. Let's go now. We need to hurry."

"Ok…"

Amber walked past Gambit and stopped when she got to the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs stood Lloyd waiting for her, Raine, and Kurt. Lloyd turned around and looked up at Amber and smiled. Gambit soon stood beside her, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"I guess you're ready."

"Yeah, is it ok if Gambit comes too."

"Yeah sure. The more the Merrier."

Gambit smiled happily, "Yes…I mean thanks."

Amber giggled at Gambit's response. What fun this was going to be. Hopefully Gambit won't ask her to dance. She still can't. Amber walked down the stairs until she was standing next to Lloyd.

She stood on her tippy toes and whispered into Lloyd's ear, "Can you help me out?"

"What do you need help with?" He whispered back.

"I can't exactly dance…and I'm scared Gambit might ask me."

"Oh, don't worry. He'll probably be too busy with the girls that are there."

"What are you two whispering about," A familiar voice said from behind Gambit.

"You look pretty tonight Mon chere."

"Shut up swamp rat." Raine said walking past him.

"Oh…um…we were…"

"It's none of your business Raine."

"Where's Kurt? Isn't he coming?"

Bamf. Blue smoke poofed in front of Amber, Lloyd, and Raine.

"I'm ready!"

"Kya!" Amber screamed.

"Kurt…you shouldn't do that in front of new students. They don't know your powers."

"Oops. Sorry Amber." Kurt said sounding innocent.

"Oh, it's ok." Amber said forcing a smile, "It's not like you meant to scare me."

Kurt scratched the back of his head and laughed, "Yeah."

"Ok…come on children let's go to the club." Gambit said smiling.

"Children?" Raine said folding her arms over her chest.

"Wrong word…" Kurt said trying to act tough.

"You must be talking about yourself right?" Amber said.

"No. I was talking about all of you."

"Oh, who's all of you?"

"You, Raine, Kurt, and Lloyd."

"You forgot one."

"Who?"

"Yourself."

"Ok, that's enough. Let's just go. I'm driving too." Lloyd said standing between Amber and Gambit.

Gambit sighed, 'Damn I could have…'

Amber looked at the red and black eyed man in confusion. Gambit noticed and just shrugged.

"I'm getting bored just standing here."

"Whatever…"

Lloyd, Raine, and Kurt had already left for the garage where Scott's car rested. Amber looked around trying to figure out where everyone went. Gambit only stared at her trying to figure out what she would do if he grabbed her ass.

"Where's everyone?" She asked hesitating a bit.

"They're probably in the garage waiting for us."

"Oh, well then let's go."

When Amber opened the garage door and walked inside. She saw a red and white convertible with everyone in it. Lloyd of course was in the driver's seat, Raine was in the passenger seat, and Kurt sat behind Raine.

Gambit ran up to the car and waited for Amber. He would do it now. Amber walked up to him wondering what he was planning. She shrugged it off as nothing. Gambit held out a hand to help Amber in the car. When she grabbed on to his hand and stepped inside the car she felt something clench on to her ass. Amber jumped in the air with a squeak.

Lloyd turned around to see what was going on only to see Gambit getting slapped. Everyone around the now angry Amber started to laugh at Gambit who's face started to turn red with a handprint.

"You pervert."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you would get offended if I did that."

"Yeah…right…Kurt would you mind sitting in the middle?"

"Not at all."

Before Kurt could scoot over Gambit hopped in the car and sat in between him and Amber. Gambit wrapped an arm around Amber's shoulders, but was disappointed when she pushed him away.

"I'm sorry."

"How do I know you're sorry? You have to show me you are first."

Gambit smiled. There was only one way he knew to prove that he was sorry. Gambit moved closer to Amber. Amber stared at him fire still burning in her eyes. Raine who happened to turn around noticed what Gambit was about to do.

Her hand turned pearly white and she placed it on Gambit's shoulder.

"You do anything to Amber and I'll let Raine kill you." Lloyd said angrily.

"But…"

"No buts. She barely knows you. What make's you think she likes you right now?" Lloyd asked expecting him to answer.

"Because…"

"Don't even think about saying anything. I hate you right now." Amber's arms crossed over her breasts as she looked away from Gambit.

"Now you won't even look at me…"

"I'm not looking at you because if I do I'm going to do something I know I will regret later."

Gambit frowned. When he pretended to give up Raine took her hand away and Lloyd paid more attention to the road…which was very surprising…Gambit leaned closer to the back of Amber's neck. He moved her hair out of the way and started nibbling.

Amber couldn't help but giggle. Gambit smiled and started moving around her neck; exploring it as he nibbled. Lloyd looked in his rear view mirror and stared at Gambit, then at Amber. At least he wasn't trying anything that he would regret.

Before Lloyd pulled in the parking lot of the club Gambit bit Amber, leaving fang marks on the side of her neck. Amber somewhat moaned in pain and in pleasure; feeling the two feelings mix together.

"You know. They got rooms in there if you would like to go in one of them later."

"With you…yeah right… I'm only nineteen."

"So. That doesn't mean anything."

"To me it does."

Lloyd nodded his head in agreement, "You should at least get to know her better before you try anything stupid."

Gambit sighed again, "It was worth the try."

Amber walked next to Lloyd and Kurt, while Raine walked up to the bouncer. Raine's hips swayed more and more as she got closer to him. The bouncer perked a brow, and moved the barrier. Raine quickly went to him and whispered something in his ear.

The bouncer looked at Amber, Kurt, Gambit, and Lloyd. His gaze then returned back to Raine, who was waiting for an answer back. The bouncer nodded and Raine smiled.

"Come on. Let's go before he changes his mind." She said walking through the double doors.

Gambit snuck up behind Amber again this time he wrapped his arms around shoulders and leaned against her back. Amber blushed slightly, but she made sure she kept that from Gambit's sight. Lloyd sighed feeling alone without Rogue, if only she liked going to parties and clubs, maybe then they could spend more time with eachother.

Amber looked around the club feeling crowded. Gambit smiled wrapping an arm around her waist and walked around a group of men who seemed to be checking out the young mutant. Gambit smiled kissing her neck lightly before pulling her onto the dance floor.

"Come on. Let's dance." Gambit said happily.

"I…I don't want to…" Amber said shyly.

"What do you mean you don't want to?" Gambit said staring at her curiously.

"I'm saying. I don't want to." Amber didn't want to tell the mutant that she never danced before.

"Fine then. We'll go to the bar."

"I don't drink. I'm still underage."

"Who cares?"

"I don't know."

"That's right. Because no one cares here."

"Fine. Let's get something to drink you stubborn jackass."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

"That means you're a stubborn jackass."

Gambit smiled at Amber leading her towards the bar. Gambit took a seat near Raine and Kurt. Amber grabbed the seat next to Gambit.

"Hey buddy. What'll it be?" the bartender asked eyeing Amber every now and then.

"I'll take the strongest you got." Gambit said.

"I'll have Australian Wine…Shiraz…please." Amber said quietly.

"Okay sweet thing. Your drink is coming up. He handed Amber her drink.

"How much?"

"It's on the house." The bartender said winking at Amber.

Gambit noticed and got angry at the bartender, "She's mine bastard. Stay away."

"Woah…woah bud…sorry I didn't know." The bartender shrugged still eyeing Amber.

Amber frowned at Gambit, "I can take care of myself ya' know."

"Not here you can't. If you don't watch the people here they may put a drug in your drink and you'll end up getting raped…I'm not letting that happen to you."

"That won't happen." Amber said finishing up the glass of wine.

The bartender then got Gambit's drink, "That'll be five fifty…"

"That's why I wish they had women as bartenders."

Amber heard his comment and left. She saw Lloyd sitting at a table away from the people. She took a seat next to him.

"Where's Gambit?" He asked.

"Talking about women at the bar…" Amber replied angrily.

"You know he always does that right?"

"Yeah, but it's not right to talk about other women in front of someone you like."

Lloyd nodded in agreement…although he never exactly told Rogue how he felt…but that was something he would do when the time is right. Right now, telling anyone he loved them would put those people in danger.

"So…what do we do now?" Amber asked sighing, "I'm bored.

"I'd never thought I would agree with you, but same here." Lloyd said sighing, "So where do you want to go?"

"Swimming or something. Definitely not here. It's too crowded here."

Lloyd stared at Amber, "You can swim. I'm not."

"Oh, why not?" Amber asked curiously.

"I hate water…"

"How can someone hate water?" Amber asked.

"When you can turn into a feline you have a hate for water."

"Oh…ok…so what do you wanna do…"

"I might go someplace that you can't go to…"

"Why?"

"Because it's a place for people like me, and not you…"

"But I can be like you…"

"No…no you can't…you are far from being like me…"

"Ok…then fine…I am…"

Lloyd sighed then turned around and left. Amber watched curiously as he disappeared. She sat in the now empty seat and folded her arms.

Lloyd eyed behind him getting a feeling that someone was watching him. He turned around to see no one, but he knew he was being followed. The only question now was who.

The figure ran quickly behind a building hiding. They climbed up a firewall and jumped from building to building. They watched every now and then to see if Lloyd was still where he was. Lloyd looked up at the building and saw the figure following him.

He hid behind a car and watched as the figure climbed down from the roof and looking around.

"Damn it…where did he go?" The figure said angrily.

Lloyd sighed wondering why they were following him, but he shrugged it off and walked into the nearby bar where he got a few drinks and then headed out.

Amber walked back to the bar area of the club and sat down. She looked at Gambit and then at Raine. Both mutants were drunk and seemed to be chatting about something.

"Would you like another drink cutie?" The bartender said smiling at Amber.

"Same as before." She said smiling slightly.

"So are you and him a couple?"

"Not really…or at least that I know of…"

"How about you getting together with me then?"

"Not happening…I'd rather go out with him…" Amber said pointing to Gambit.

"Oh…hey babe…when did you get here?"

"I just did you drunk…"

"We're not drunk…we're just fine…" Raine commented even though Amber wasn't talking to her.

"Wanna bet?"

"If you sleep with me I will…"

Amber hit Gambit across his head and stared at Kurt, "We should take them home before they cause trouble…"

"Yeah…Rainey does that a lot…"

"Rainey? Where?" Raine said looking around.

"She's in the car Raine…if you hurry you may be able to catch her."

Kurt followed as Raine walked through a large crowed and outside. Amber grabbed Gambit's arm and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on lunkhead…let's get you outta here."

"To your room it is…"

"No…not my room…"

"Then my room right?"

"No…Gambit…no one's room…we're not doing anything…"

Gambit frowned at her as he stumbled out the building; falling to the ground. He also took Amber with him.


End file.
